


Soon

by SharonSharpe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Episode Tag, F/F, Sara and Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: Sara's dream from 4x11Episode tag





	Soon

Sara softly made her way into Ava’s bedroom. After a week of no calls or texts, she was glad to be back in the taller blonde’s apartment. She stretched out on the bed, her body sinking into the softness of Ava’s mattress that hugged her body and the firmer pillows that smelled like the citrus shampoo that Ava used. Her eyes closed of their own volition as the smell of Ava and the knowledge that she would soon be surrounded by her girlfriend’s warmth pulled her towards sleep. It had been a rough week, dealing with a new magical creature in the form of Mona. Learning about Hank’s other dealings and his death. Searching for Nora. Sara could feel the headache that she had nursed over the past week building again, so she tried to focus on something else. The sound of the shower and Ava humming softly on the other side of the bathroom door. The sound pulled her further into sleep, her breath finally evening out as the water stopped on the other side of the door.

    “Sara?” Ava’s voice caressed Sara’s ears, pulling her from sleep, eyes fluttering open a breath catching in her throat at the sight before her.

Ava stood in the doorway, the still drying rope of her hair over her shoulder. Small curls were beginning to form on the ends. Sara’s eyes roamed the expanse of Ava’s body. Her eyes focused on the lines of Ava’s abs, the way the black lace bra and panty set hugged her body perfectly. A droplet of water winded its way slowly down Ava’s body, clinging to the curves of her breast. Sara sat up in bed, her eyes never leaving the woman in the doorway smiling at her coyly.

    “Ava,” Sara said in little more than a whisper.

Ava made her way over to the bed, exaggerating the sway in her hips as she walked and crawled up the bed towards Sara. A dangerous glint shown in her eyes as she straddled Sara’s lap. Her hand found the back of Sara’s neck as she leaned in close. Sara shuddered at the feel of Ava’s hand in her hair, the slight tug to tilt her head up as Ava leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. The barely there kiss wasn’t nearly enough, but Ava’s grip kept her from chasing her lips.

    “I missed you,” Ava whispered as she pressed another kiss to Sara’s waiting mouth, before traveling down her neck.

Ava pressed a hard kiss to the hollow of Sara’s neck before licking her tongue out in the same spot. Sara’s head arched back in a guttural groan as Ava continued to nibble and make her way down to her collarbone. She bit down harder, marking the pale skin there, staking a claim on the smaller blonde. Sara hissed at the sensation, the feeling sending shivers down her spine as she reached up to cup Ava’s breasts. She smiled to herself when she felt Ava gasp against her shoulder when her fingers pinched the taller blonde’s nipples the way she liked. After a moment Ava pulled back and ran her hands up the front of Sara’s shirt, discarding the material on the floor next to them. The bra followed seconds later, Ava undoing the clasp with a single hand as the other cupped the back of Sara’s head as they kissed again.

    “Smooth,” Sara whispered.

Ava giggled, and Sara’s eyes closed involuntarily, the sound of Ava’s laugh always made her pause. She indulged in the pure joy of the sound. The joy that she caused despite the darkness in her. The joy that reminded her that there was still some good in her, good that the woman in her lap saw even when others didn’t, even when she didn’t see it in herself.

Sara was brought out of her thoughts with a hiss as Ava’s hand slipped down the front of pajamas and under the waistband of her underwear. Ava groaned at the feel of the damp short cut curls under her fingers. Her fingers slipped down to collect some of the wetness then back up to lick Sara’s clit.

    “Fuck,” Sara’s hips followed Ava’s fingers even as the taller blonde pulled them out and sucked them into her mouth.

    “Mmm,” Ava smiled as she licked her fingers clean.

Her fingers found the hem of Sara’s pants, her eyes meeting the smaller blonde’s for a moment before pulling off the pants and underwear together, dropping them onto the floor then lowering herself between Sara’s legs. Sara’s body twitched with anticipation as Ava pressed kisses along the inside of her thigh and up to her clit where she pressed a soft kiss before going back to the kisses along her thigh.

    “Ava,” Sara whispered again, a smile on her face as her girlfriend teased her, licking along the inside of her thigh and her bikini line, working her up the way that Sara craved.

A low moan poured past Sara’s lips as Ava’s tongue finally touched her with purpose, licking from her entrance up to her clit where she sucked down lightly and begin to swirl her tongue in tight circles. Sara gripped onto the pillow under her head, pulling the fabric over her face to muffle the groans that spilled without abandon from her lips. Her hips thrust upward to meet Ava’s mouth as the woman continued to swirl along her clit, working her up to a frenzy. Suddenly Ava pulled away for a moment, but before Sara could complain Ava was back with renewed purpose.

    “FUCK!” the scream ripped from Sara’s mouth unhindered as Ava’s tongue continued to dance along her clit, but this time it was joined by what felt like a vibrator just underneath and with each flit, it sent an added wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

Her hands went down to Ava’s hair, holding fast as she climbed higher and higher to her peak. Her legs wrapped around Ava’s head causing the taller blonde to moan as she continued pulling Sara apart. Sara’s head tilted back as the tension in her body focused in a single tight coil just before…

Sara woke up shuddering. The lights in her bedroom slowly coming up as she pressed a hand to her chest. She could still feel the tingle of her dream coursing through her body. Her eyes darted over to her phone on the nightstand, and for a moment she contemplated texting or calling Ava once more. The object of her dream. She knew the dream was the work of the magical fugitive on board, but she was still hopeful that soon it wouldn’t just be a dream. Soon she would add the other pillow back her bed and no longer sleep in the middle, so it didn’t feel so big and empty without the taller blonde. Soon she would hear that giggle again and feel Ava’s hands in her hair and lips on hers. She could see the blush in Ava’s cheeks when she called her beautiful. Soon…but, for now, she needed cold water and maybe an even colder shower.

   


End file.
